Christmas Gifts
by Kallias Grimm
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, and Dave Karofsky was freezing, trying to get Kurt Hummels attention. This is pure, harmless Kurtofsky fluff. If you don't like Kurtofsky, please just scroll on by :  One shot.


**Authors note and disclaimer: I wanted to write some fluff as I usually only write angsty angst. So yes, harmless fluff. Enjoy. **

**I don't own either of these characters. Obviously.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel had been asleep for around two hours on that bitter Christmas Eve when he heard the knocks on his window. He stirred and rolled over, tugging on his warm covers to make sure his hands and feet were covered. A louder knock followed.

Muttering, he blearily woke up, looked around his room, noticed his LED clock and saw it read 02:34. He groaned again and fell back onto his pillow, pulling his duvet over his head. A fierce knock echoed through his room and sat up straight, once again looking around.

He looked over at the small window on his wall. It was very high and looked out across the grass by the side of his house. Wiping his eyes free from dust, he focused and realised there was someone at the window.

He peered at the tiny window and the barely visible person, frozen in bed. He jumped when the person knocked again. 'Open the window!' hissed the figure through the glass. Kurt smirked and then laughed quietly, scolding himself for not realising sooner. He got out of bed, slipped into his warm cashmere slippers and pushed a chair against the wall.

'What are you doing here?' he asked as he pushed open the window and peered up at his visitor.

'Did you get my card?' the large teen asked, his hands buried deep his pockets as he kneeled down on the icy grass. 'God it's so cold!'

'Yeah I got it. Cute robin.' he teased, earning a glare. 'Why are you here so late?' Kurt asked, smirking at the shivering Karofsky.

'Can you let me in? Seriously,' his teeth were chattering, 'I can't feel my ears.'

'Could you ever?'

Dave paused at the question and then just shook his head, frowning. 'Just let me in will you?'

With a chuckle Kurt nodded, climbed down off the chair and disappeared into the darkness of his room.

Dave Karofsky got his feet, his knees and shins now completely numb. He treaded carefully as he tried to leave the grass without slipping, his hands still in his jacket pockets. He silently made his way to the front door and waited, his teeth hammering together, for Kurt to let him in.

'Come on Hummel…' he muttered to himself, his breath escaping as a thick mist. Right on cue, the front door opened and Kurt peered out into the darkness. Dave practically throw himself into the warmth, causing the door to swing open and Kurt to go with it.

'Watch it!' Kurt hissed, shoving him further into the house before closing the door.

Dave said nothing, he just bounced up and down on his tiptoes and let the central heating warm him up.

'Come on,' Kurt whispered after observing him for a few moments, 'follow me. And be quiet.'

Dave followed the smaller boy, dressed in silk pyjamas, slippers and a thick cotton dressing gown, down the staircase leading to his basement bedroom. Once they were downstairs, Kurt flipped the switch and the large room was filled with light.

Kurt turned to face the poorly prepared boy and said, 'why aren't you wearing a hat? Or gloves?'

'Uh,' Dave murmured and shrugged, 'I didn't think I'd need them.'

'It's 19 degrees outside!' Kurt exclaimed.

'Whatever.'

Kurt rolled his eyes and folded his arms. After a pause he finally said, 'so…?'

'I wanted to make sure you got my card.' Dave said again.

'Yeah I did. A bit of a risk dropping it through the letter box. Anybody could have seen it.'

'Nobody else would have read it.'

'No, but they'd of made me open it and tell them who it was from.' Kurt argued.

'So? This whole thing is a secret, aren't you used to telling lies yet?' Dave shrugged, slumping down on Kurt's bed. It was so warm he had to use all his self control not to curl up in it.

'Hey, hey,' Kurt hissed, 'no wet shoes on my bed!'

Dave groaned but did as he was told, kicking off his shoes. He then smirked and said, 'my socks and trousers are wet too. Should I take them off as well?'

'Don't push your luck.' Kurt smirked, his eyes sparkling with interest in spite of himself.

Karofsky shrugged and fell back onto the bed, keeping his legs a safe distance away from the bed.

The boys were silent for a moment until Kurt said, 'I got you something.'

Dave sat up quickly, leaning back on his arms as he peered at the boy with interest. 'Oh yeah?'

'Uh huh.' Kurt said coyly, his arms behind his back as he just grinned.

'Well what is it?' Karofsky asked, his brow knotting slightly - he was still getting used to Kurt's odd behaviour.

'Close your eyes.' Dave raised an eyebrow in mocking. Kurt just smiled more. 'Close them.'

With a slight sigh, Dave did as he was told and shut his hazel eyes.

A fresh wave of warmth flushed over his whole body as he felt those soft lips press against his. He smiled into the kiss and returned it with his usual eagerness. Kurt smiled back, enjoying the familiar feeling of kisses so strong they could bruise his lips.

Kurt stood up straight, breaking the kiss and quickly licking his own lips. Dave looked up at him with that dark, longing look that Kurt loved. Kurt grinned and said innocently, 'don't you have anything for me?'

He let out a joyful giggle as he was pulled onto the bed and held there by two strong arms.


End file.
